User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/Ultimate Mega Gamer's Weekly Thumbnail Contest Weeks 21-30
Welcome! Welcome to Weeks 21-30 of UMG's Weekly Thumbnail Contest. Feel free to look at all the entries, winners or if you're feeling lucky, enter a thumbnail of your very own. Please keep in mind that the winning thumbnails are chosen by me & therefore are MY opinion. Rules! Rule #1: You can submit one entry per week unless specified otherwise. I am willing to change out any of your thumbnails for a thumbnail you would prefer to be entered in the Contest. Rule #2: You may use any template you wish unless specified otherwise. This isn't limited to Death Battle templates. (i.e. you may use One Minute Melee templates or a template from another show altogether. So long as your thumbnail is depicting the fight that has been asked of you, you should be fine.) Rule #3: Any & all thumbnails submitted must be a creation made by you. (Violation of this rule will result in disqualification.) Rule #4: The thumbnail can have been made beforehand but it doesn't have to be. In fact, I'd suggest you attempt to make a new thumbnail before you submit your entry. How Do Points Work?! Every week, depending on where you place you will be given a set number of Points. These Points are used for keeping track of who has done the best over the course of the Contest. The Points given are as follows. 1st place: 11 Points 2nd place: 10 Points 3rd place: 9 Points 4th place: 8 Points 5th place: 7 Points HM1st: place: 6 Points HM2nd: place: 5 Points HM3rd place: 4 Points HM4th place: 3 Points HM5th place: 2 Points No placing: 1 Point This Weeks Challenge Is...! Freddy Fazbear vs Naughty Bear Entries will be taken until next Friday 9:00PM AEDT (Friday 4:00AM PT.) Any entries made after this time will not be entered in the contest. Good luck & have fun! If you have a fight that you'd like to be the subject of this contest please do not hesitate to tell me & I will definitely consider it. However, nothing I ever say or do guarantees that I will choose your suggestion at any point. Hint for next week: In Week 23 we yet again will be doing something a little different & experimental with the contest. There's not to much I can say beyond that though. Click here to check out the past challenge videos! Entries! Week 21: The Nibroc-Rock Challenge Sonic the Hedgehog VS Sash Lilac.png|Dhdfan100 Megaman vs Shovel Knight.png|Pormald Wfbsefsef.png|Howtobeme Metal Bowser VS Fake Sonic.png|UTF Beck Sash Lilac .png|ArgeintinianDeadpool Isaac VS Super Meat Boy (Binding of Isaac VS Super Meat Boy).jpg|Prof Manegg Imagemetal Sonic VS Metal Mario.jpeg|Kombatkid S&MVsSL&GDDDDDD!Gan.png|Ganime Mario VS Sonic Nibroc-Rock.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan Week 22: Freddy Fazbear vs Naughty Bear Freddy Fazbear VS Naughty Bear.png|UTF Freddy Fazbear VS Naughty Bear.jpeg|Kombatkid Disqualified Entries! Week 21: The Nibroc-Rock Challenge Sonic VS Beck.png|UTF (Thumbnail Changed) Honourable Mentions! Week 21: The Nibroc-Rock Challenge Isaac VS Super Meat Boy (Binding of Isaac VS Super Meat Boy).jpg|HM1st: Prof Manegg Mario VS Sonic Nibroc-Rock.jpg|HM2nd: JustAGravityFallsFan Imagemetal Sonic VS Metal Mario.jpeg|HM3rd: Kombatkid Wfbsefsef.png|HM4th: Howtobeme Top 5! Week 21: The Nibroc-Rock Challenge S&MVsSL&GDDDDDD!Gan.png|5th: Ganime Metal Bowser VS Fake Sonic.png|4th: UTF Beck Sash Lilac .png|3rd: AgreintinianDeadpool Megaman vs Shovel Knight.png|2nd: Pormald Sonic the Hedgehog VS Sash Lilac.png|1st: Dhdfan100 A Week in Review! Week 21: The Nibroc-Rock Challenge Not a bad start to this section of the contest I think. We got some damn fine thumbnails. Dhdfan100: Your Thumbnail was great, the positioning was fantastic & the orange background really helped your characters pop out. I think you could chosen a better color then purple for the gradient however. Pormald: A very solid thumbnail. The outlines were spot on although I don't like how they sort of just disappear towards the top. I also you could have been a bit more creative with your background color. A white outline doesn't work exclusively with a black background. Howtobeme: While your aspect ratio is ultimately what gave you last place, it's still worth pointing out your characters & how they are positioned against each other. A thumbnail works best when both characters are portrayed as equals which is something you've failed to catch. Better luck in the next round. UTF: I must be honest, you would have placed higher if you had have stuck with your original entry. That's not to say that the thumbnail you entered was bad, it's that your first entry was better. While I understand you were a little bit constricted by the rules of the challenge, your biggest downfall came with your choice of renders & the background you chose to accompany them. The silver in your background didn't help the Metal Bowser. Fake Sonic looked fine for the most part though. ArgeintinianDeadpool: I've not much to say about your thumbnail honestly. It could easily have snagged first. I just simply preferred Pormald's & Dhdfan's thumbnail. Very well done. Prof Manegg: Your thumbnail was great but was let down by one very simple thing: the way your characters were facing. If you had have flipped either Isaac or Meat Boy your thumb would have placed in at least 4th place. Kombatkid: It's an okay thumbnail. You were let down by positioning & sizing. A smaller Metal Sonic & a more centered Metal Mario are whats missing. Your background from what I can see of it looks as though it would have worked well had your characters been positioned better. With a little work I have no doubts you can improve. Ganime: It was a very bold choice to try to fit two characters per side into your thumbnail. It somewhat worked too which is probably the most interesting part. However I feel the positioning was just a tad off on Granddad & Lilac's side. Also, the background on Sonic & Mario's side was a very nice touch, unfortunately I can't say the same for the opposite side. JustAGravityFallsFan: Your thumbnail this week suffered from a problem that a lot of your thumbnails do: warping. Without knowing what program you use to make your thumbnails I can't help you in fixing this problem. Another issue with your thumbnail is the way Mario is facing. Flipping Mario would have done you a world of good. Your background is fine but some gradient would have been just a touch better. Points! Polls! Freddy Fazbear vs Naughty Bear. Who do you think would win? Freddy Fazbear Naughty Bear I Don't Know Tie http://deathbattle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:UTF/Weekly_Thumbnail_Contest The link above this poll will take you to UTF's old Weekly Thumbnail Contest. The one that mine is heavily based off & inspired by. I've purposely avoided using these match ups in a effort to stop myself from looking like I'm copying him more so than I already am. My question is this: would people be okay with me using these match ups in my contest at some points? (Poll ends at the end of Week 22.) Yes. No. Category:Blog posts